


Gifts from the Past

by freifraufischer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freifraufischer/pseuds/freifraufischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BroTP Snow Queen. Snow wakes up in the evening after Neal's birth to discover she has a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts from the Past

David was off guarding the baby. Well... more like staring at it through the window of the nursery, but the only way to get Snow to let him go was to tell her that he'd stand guard all night if he had to. She was exhausted after all, forget the emotional rollercoaster of having your child stolen from your arms and then returned, she had just given birth. And for some reason her labors always involved drama. If she had another child, she promised herself, there would be no evil witches or kidnapping plans.

It was late, Snow had no idea how late, she'd managed to sleep and woke up with it dark outside. She pushed herself up in the bed and looked across at the pitcher of water. It was, of course, out of reach. She was trying to decide if she should try and get it herself or call a nurse when there was a knock on the door.

Speaking of evil witches.

"I'm sorry I'm late. It seems this being a good guy thing takes up a lot of time in clean up." Regina was still in the red dress and dark great coat she'd been wearing when the entire whirlwind of a day began. Snow wasn't sure why she thought she'd have changed. Changing seemed more like he stepmother's style.

"It's alright. I just woke up... what time is it? Where is the baby..."

Regina saw the alarm growing on Snow's face and put up a hand. "David is with him, he's just down the hall sleeping. Believe me... when I tell you that you want the baby sleeping." Snow smiled a little and remembered that Regina had more experience with babies than she did. "It's 9PM. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course not." Snow offered with a tired smile. "They told me what you did Regina. They told me about the light magic, and stopping Gold from killing her."

Regina seemed slightly embarrassed, and perhaps a bit overwhelmed by the day herself. "Well, it seems today is the day I find things I never thought I had." She just shrugged. She didn't want to crow about being a hero. About stopping Zelena. About saving the baby. About saving them all. Snow actually found her stepmother's humility about it endearing.

"You spoke to Zelena?"

"I tried to get through to her. I'll try again tomorrow. Maybe someday it will sink into her thick skull."

"Yes, I don't know anything about beating my head against that kind of wall." Snow smirked and Regina gave her a dirty look.

"Anyway... I have something for you. I've never known exactly the right time to give it to you." The older woman shifted. "Well, truthfully I never much thought about giving it to you at more appropriate times. But today seems right."

She took from her pocket a small velvet ring box and Snow raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Really I've been carrying it around since the other night."

When they'd seen Cora's ghost.

Without any ceremony she shoved the box at Snow, who took it with a raised eyebrow and opened it carefully. And gasped. It was Regina's wedding ring. Her parents wedding ring. "Regina... I can't take this. This is yours..."

"It should never have been mine. And it means more to you. Better things to you. Than it does to me."

Regina managed to say it with a sad little smile. They never talked about that marriage. Snow suspected they never would. Nothing good would come of it. "You looked up to your mother. Children should look up to their parents, Snow. Not think about whatever darkness they might have had."

Snow smiled and closed the box, putting it on the bedside table and looked at the face of the kind woman she remembered from so long ago. The woman who taught her about true love. "Believe me I know. Would you sit Regina... please? And tell me about today. Tell me about your day."

The Queen hesitated for a moment, and then sat down. "You were there for most of it."

"Tell me about your day, Regina."

And her friend gave her an exasperated smile, "Well I met Robin Hood for breakfast..."


End file.
